


Bonded - Ein Schatten hat viele Gesichter

by DrShaneLecter



Series: Bonded - Ein Schatten hat viele Gesichter [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrShaneLecter/pseuds/DrShaneLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane und Michael. Michael und Shane.<br/>Ein Schatten auf einer Straße, der einen anderen kreuzte. Ein Treffen, mit dem kalten Nordwind im Rücken, mit ihren Augen, die die Hölle gesehen hatten, ihr verstecktes Feuer hielten, und abgezehrten Fingern, die versuchten nach dem nächsten Tag zu greifen.</p>
<p>Eine Entscheidung, die er traf, eine Entscheidung, die die Vergangenheit und Zukunft in einem verbissenen Strudel vereinen würde, wie ein Farbtropfen auf einer grauen Leinwand.</p>
<p>Und darin, ein Gemälde ihrer Narben, die nie verblassen würden, mit nur einem einzigen Ziel am Horizont.<br/>Und zwei Seelen, die unbewusst begannen, diesen Weg gemeinsam zu beschreiten.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Die Geschichte wird von einer Freundin und mir geschrieben. Jede von uns hat sich dafür einen Charakter erstellt mit dem man das Abenteuer durchlebt. Demnach sind die Kapitel jeweils abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Shane bzw. von Michael.<br/>Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns, wenn es euch gefällt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded - Ein Schatten hat viele Gesichter

Das einzige Geräusch, welches ihre Ohren noch wahrnahmen, war ihr lautes Schnaufen. Der mit Dreck vermischte Schweiß ran ihr über die Schläfe herab, verklebte ihre brünetten Haare noch mehr. Ihr Anblick ist nicht gerade schön, man kann den Wahnsinn förmlich in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, vor allem an ihrem Blick und ihren tiefblauen, vor Wahnsinn förmlich leuchtenden Augen.  
Langsam, fast schon in Zeitlupe, lässt sie den von Blut verklebten Feuerlöscher sinken und starrt auf den leblosen Körper vor ihr. Der alte, bärtige Mann ging nach dem ersten Hieb K.O., aber um ganz sicherzugehen ließ sie die Waffe mehrmals hintereinander auf den Körper fallen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet eine sehr dumme Idee von ihr, sie hätte sich vorher den weißen Kittel schnappen sollen, damit sie wenigstens von dem Stoff etwas gewärmt werden würde, aber dadurch, dass er nun blutgetränkt ist, wäre es eine sehr blöde Idee, damit zu flüchten.  
Also nahm sie den Feuerlöscher wieder hoch, denn bewaffnet sollte sie mit irgendetwas sein, bis sie aus dem Gebäude erfolgreich fliehen konnte.  
Zuerst kam ihr der Gedanke, den Körper des Alten mitzuschleppen, damit sie durch die Türen kommt, als sie die Idee hat! Für kurze Zeit stellt sie den Feuerlöscher hin, sieht sich im gesamten Raum nach etwas Spitzem um, etwas, dass vielleicht einen Knochen durchtrennen könnte, jedoch findet sie nichts dergleichen. Also muss eben die körperliche Kraft noch einmal getestet werden.  
Da sie nichts zum Abtrennen gefunden hat, hält sie den Körper des Wissenschaftlers fest und zieht so fest sie kann an seinem rechten Daumen an. Immer stärker, sie braucht diesen Finger...  
Zack  
Ihre Hände sind zwar blutig von diesem Vorhaben, doch den Finger hält sie triumphierend in ihrer Hand. Die Fliehende drückt den Daumen auf die Scann-Plattform, damit sich die Tür zur Freiheit endlich öffnet. Jetzt trennt sie nicht mehr viel davon.  
Durchhalten Grace...du schaffst das!!!  
____________________________________________________

Mittlerweile ist es der dritte Tag in Freiheit, aber sie fühlt sich fast so schlimm wie in Gefangenschaft. Abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung von Zeit und Ort hier hat, friert sie durchgehend. Sie dürfte sich ziemlich erkältet haben, wenn es nicht schon schlimmer ist. Aber wen wundert es, bei der spärlichen Bekleidung, die komplett durchnässt an ihrem Körper klebt?  
Während der ersten Nacht in Freiheit hat sie sich ein Plätzchen bei einem Typen gefunden, der in irgendeinem alten, abgefuckten Gebäude Schutz gesucht hat. Gerne wäre sie noch länger in seiner Obhut geblieben, dort, wo es zumindest ein wenig zu essen gab, aber das Misstrauen war schlichtweg zu groß, als dass sie sich länger dort aufhielt. Somit schlich sie sich hinaus um sich irgendwo anders einen Platz zu suchen.  
Doch viel Auswahl hat sie, mittellos wie sie ist, nicht. Wer sollte schon jemanden aufnehmen, der rein gar nichts besitzt und den man nicht kennt? Schließlich kann sie auch niemandem vertrauen, zu viel ist in den letzten Jahren passiert.

~~~~~~

"Guten Tag Miss Grace. Mein Name ist Doktor Arthur Arden und ich bin ab heute ihr betreuender Arzt hier in dieser Anstalt. Sicherlich fragen Sie sich, was Sie hier tun. Nun, da Ihre Eltern Sie voller Sorge um Ihr Wohlergehen hierher brachten, möchten wir Sie von Ihren bösen Geistern befreien."  
Bös...was? Was will dieser Typ von mir? Wo ist Mama und warum kann ich mich nicht mehr bewegen!?  
"E..Doktor, ich kann mich nicht bewegen..!? Was soll das hier? Ich will zu meinen Eltern!"  
"Aah Miss Caraway. Wie ich sehe, können Sie nun schon wieder reden. Ihren Eltern geht es gut, keine Sorge. Sie sind gedanklich nur bei Ihnen. Wir werden nun nachsehen, was bei Ihnen nicht ganz stimmt. Natürlich werde ich Ihnen dabei kein Anästhesiemittel verabreichen können, dies würde die Werte beeinflussen. Das verstehen Sie doch, oder?"  
W...was?  
Doch bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, fing der Arzt auch schon an, mit dem Skalpell ihre Haut zu durchschneiden. Man hörte ihren Schrei noch Räume weiter..

~~~~~~~~~~~

Vor Schreck weiten sich ihre Augen und sie bekommt vor Panik keine Luft, als sie sich in ihrer Ecke aufrichtet und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Es war nur ein Flashback, ein Tagtraum, nicht echt. Dennoch spürt sie die Schmerzen von damals auf ihrer Haut. Vorsichtig streift sie über die langgezogene Narbe auf ihrer eisigen Haut und fängt an zu zittern. Nicht nur vor Kälte, sondern auch wegen der Angst, die sie hat. Angst davor, wieder geschnappt zu werden und all dies nochmal durchleben zu müssen.  
Nach einigen Minuten schlägt ihr Herz wieder halbwegs normal und sie kommt aus ihrer dunklen Ecke heraus. Sie unternimmt einen Spaziergang, nah an den Häusern, falls sie sich abstützen muss. Eine schattenartige Dunkelheit verfolgt sie, aber hüllt sie nicht ein, sodass sie die Blicke der Menschen auf sich zieht.  
Aber zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte sie somit die Menschen auch beobachten. Wie sie gehen, normal miteinander reden, mit abwertenden Blicken zu ihr herüber sehen. Aber wer kann es ihnen verübeln, so wie sie momentan aussieht? Durch den Schatten sieht man die blutigen, eingetrockneten Flecken auf ihrem Fetzen nicht, den sie anhat. Es ist immer noch die Anstaltskleidung, etwas Besseres kann sie sich einfach nicht leisten und zum Stehlen ist sie doch zu auffällig dreckig. Sie hat schon mehrmals versucht sich Zutritt in einen Laden zu verschaffen, doch jedes Mal wurde sie hinausgeschmissen.  
Nun, aber wie sollte man sonst auch nur irgendwie an Geld rankommen? Arbeiten kann sie wohl kaum, schenken wird ihr auch niemand etwas. Also muss sie sich eben etwas Geld von den Leuten leihen.

Sie hat sich ein Plätzchen gefunden, eine Hauseinbuchtung, bei der der Wind nicht so kalt ist und dort verkriecht sie sich. Es ist schon stockdunkel, doch um sie herum scheint das Schwarz noch extremer zu sein. Die unnatürlichen Straßenlichter sollten sie eigentlich auch anscheinen, doch bleibt sie im Dunkeln verborgen. Nur wenn jemand vorbeigeht macht sie sich bemerkbar, nämlich immer dann, wenn sie die Geldbörse der Person entleert hat. Irgendwie muss sie ja ihr Essen finanzieren.  
So versucht sie es auch bei der Person, die mit schnellen Schritten vorbeigeht und sie - unbemerkt wie den ganzen Tag schon - visiert ihn an. Shane selbst bewegt sich keinen Millimeter, das machen die dunklen Schatten um sie herum. Im rechten Augenblick gleitet die schwarze Umrandung in den Schatten der Person über und somit schnappt er sich die Geldbörse. Schwer scheint sie zu sein, hoffentlich sind es nicht nur solche Vorteilskarten für die ganzen Geschäfte, sondern viel Bares.  
Von dem Ganzen bekommt man kaum etwas mit, sie stellt es sehr geschickt an, die Geldbörse verschwindet mitsamt dem "Schatten" wieder zu ihr und sie durchstöbert es sofort, ohne zu merken, dass es die Person doch bemerkt hat. Nun sollte sie schnell rennen...


End file.
